gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Because You Loved Me
Because You Loved Me is a song by Celine Dion. It is sung by Tina during her dream/hallucination as Rachel in the 20th episode of the third season, Props. The song was featured in The Glee Karaoke App. Lyrics Tina: For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful, baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through Through it all Tina with New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me, ooh, baby You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky Tina: I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love, I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe, I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak (Tina: You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak Tina with New Directions: You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me Tina: You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me The light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak (Tina: You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Tina: Ohh, When I couldn't Speak) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina with New Directions: You saw the best there was in me New Directions: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Tina: Ohh) You gave me faith 'cause you (Tina: believed) Tina with New Directions: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (Tina: Heyy!) New Directions: You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Tina: Ohh) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina with New Directions: You saw the best there was in me New Directions: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Tina: Ohhh) You gave me faith 'cause you believed (Tina: believed) Tina: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (ooh) I'm everything I am Because you loved me Trivia *This song wasn't announced on the US Amazon like the rest, instead it was announced on the UK Amazon. It was finally released onto US Amazon and iTunes on the morning of the episode's airing. *First and only Tina solo of the season. Reception "Because You Loved Me" performed by Tina as Rachel received the most consistently positive reviews, though both Chaney, who gave the song an "A−", and Strecker, who graded it a "B+", both stated their belief that Rachel would have done it better, and Saskin was more blunt: "We love you, Tina, but you just can’t belt like Rachel". Futterman was the most pleased, and wrote: "The richness of her voice removes some of the Lite FM softness embedded in the tune, and it really is great to see Tina get a song that suits her vocal abilities". Source Gallery BYLM39.png BYLM38.png BYLM37.png BYLM36.png BYLM35.png BYLM34.png BYLM33.png BYLM32.png BYLM31.png BYLM19.png BYLM18.png BYLM17.png BYLM16.png BYLM15.png BYLM14.png BYLM13.png BYLM12.png BYLM11.png BYLM10.png BYLM40.png Videos Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions